random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Penguin Dinner And Playplace
The Penguin Dinner and Playhouse is a diner for mainly pookies, middles, mumus and duh duhs. It is open from 4:00 a.m to 10:00 p.m. There are currently 12 located in the Club Penguin district. Appearance The diner is very large. In the front, there is a sign with the logo and the mascot, a lime green clown penguin (think Ronald McDonald). Inside the front, there is a small bar for mumus, dudus, and biggies too. Next to that is the seating area for Fam Fams. And of course, a place to order food. To entertain pookies, there is a stage where robots entertain kids, which are a dog, a panda, a cat and a rabbit, and they play songs. There is also an arcade for biggies. It is quite common to see them at the arcade. Some areas in the diner are party rooms for birthdays. There is also a play place for pookies ages 3-9 with a ball pit, a big slide, monkey bars, a pookie arcade, a giant neon aquarium and swings. Entertainment During the day, workers at the diner will turn on the animatronics every hour of the day, which sing soundtrack from The Pookie Movie, Bunny Barn, Turtle Tots ''and ''Teddy Town. Every 2 hours, workers will dress up and dance around tables to "We Love Pookies". Opening hours It is open from 4:00 a.m to 10:00 p.m every day except for Christmas and other holidays. Food Breakfast * Eggs * Bacon strips * Character themed pancakes (comes in filling, too. i.e: chocolate, fruit, etc) * Donuts (heart, star, rectangle or circle shaped) * Character themed waffles (Teddy Town, Bunny Barn, Turtle Tots, Kitty Kingdom, fairy or puffle) * Blini (eastern European pancakes) * Sugar cereal Lunch * Sandwhiches (tuna, ham, turkey, cheese) * Soup (Bunny Barn or Teddy Town) * Any character themed macaroni and cheese * Spaghetti (character themed) * Garlic bread * Fruit salad * Noodles Dinner Appetizers * Salad * Fruit salad * Soup * Cheese fondue * Shrimp/crab cocktail * Nachos * Cheesy rolls * Crunchy dippers (crunchy items like pieces of baguette and vegetables served with a few dips) * Mozzarella sticks * Chips and salsa/guacamole * Sushi * Cheese Bread with dipping sauce * Garlic knots * Bread and butter * Cracked crab Main course * Pasta with cheese * Mac and cheese * Lasagna * Ravioli * Pasta with tomato sauce * Spaghetti with meatballs * Cheese pizza * Pepperoni pizza * Vegetable pizza * Chicken pizza * Elmo pizza * Turkey * Chicken * Tacos * Burritos * Enchiladas * Shrimp * Cod * Salmon * Dover sole * Fish and chips * Burger (cheese, ham, chicken, turkey) Sides * Cookies * Cupcakes * Donuts * Frozen yogurt * Assorted Candies * Candy bowl * Chocolate * Pie slice * Pudding cup * Ice cream * Sundae (chocolate, caramel, strawberry, sprinkles) * Small cup of oreos Beverages (sold at any time) Breakfast * Coffee (any) * Iced tea * Milk * Chocolate milk * Water * Milkshake (any) Lunch * Fruit juice (any) * Milk * Water * Soda (any) * Flavored water * Milkshake Dinner * Soda * Milkshake * Water * Beer (any, for mumus and duh-duhs) * Flavored water * Milk * Fruit juice * Iced tea Category:Restaurants Category:Stuff by TechnologyPookie Category:Random Works!